onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Impel Down
Impel Down è la prigione di massima sicurezza del Governo Mondiale e si trova in una delle Fasce di bonaccia. Arrivo Impel Down è situata nel centro delle Fasce di bonaccia, dove i Re del mare prosperano, redendo così difficile l'ingresso. L'unico modo per arrivarci con la massima facilità è la corrente trainante, una corrente accessibile attraversando i cancelli della giustizia che si trovano a Marineford o ad Enies Lobby. Inoltre l'unico modo per accedere in modo sicuro al carcere è utilizzare una nave della Marina dato che hanno lo scafo rivestito di agalmatolite, che impedisce ai Re del mare di accorgersi della presenza delle navi. Di solito Impel Down è una fortezza molto sorvegliata, per cui è impossibile l'intrusione o la fuga dei criminali. Tuttavia Rufy è stato il primo ad essere riuscito a penetrare nella fortezza, ripetendo al contrario il gesto di Shiki, fuggito vent'anni prima. I Pirati di Barbanera sono stati il secondo gruppo ad infiltrarsi ad Impel Down e l'hanno fatto ancora più facilmente di Rufy dato che non erano interessati ad evitare di essere scoperti. Arrivo e battesimo Quando i detenuti arrivano a Impel Down, vengono immersi nell'acqua bollente per essere disinfettati e sterilizzati. Questo rituale è denominato "battesimo". Quasi tutti i prigionieri urlano di dolore, ma alcuni prigionieri non hanno battuto ciglio durante la sterilizzazione. Questi prigionieri sono Ace, Jinbe e Crocodile. Cambio di vestiti I prigionieri successivamente consegnano i loro abiti e ricevono l'uniforme a strisce bianche e nere della prigione. I detenuti sono autorizzati a tenere alcuni articoli dell'abbigliamento precedente come l'uncino di Crocodile o gli occhiali di Galdino. Le eccezioni a questa regola sono i prigionieri che non sono destinati a rimanere a lungo nelle celle come Ace, Rufy e Shiryu. Anche Jinbe ha tenuto i suoi abiti dato che doveva rimanere lì solo fino a quando avrebbe accettato di collaborare con il Governo Mondiale. I residenti del livello quinto e mezzo sono riusciti a recuperare i loro vecchi abiti dopo la fuga dalle loro celle. Allo stesso modo sembra che Crocodile abbia in qualche modo recuperato degli abiti simili a quelli che indossava prima della cattura, difatti successivamente alla liberazione indossa un lungo cappotto di pelliccia. Assegnazione del livello e vita di torture Dopo la sterilizzazione e il cambio di vestiti, i prigionieri vengono posti in uno dei sei livelli di Impel Down in base ai loro crimini e alla loro forza. Più il prigioniero è pericoloso o potente, più basso è il livello in cui viene collocato. Da quel momento i prigionieri vengono torturati ogni giorno in vari modi a seconda del livello a cui sono stati assegnati e la maggior parte di loro non ha alcuna possibilità di uscirne vivo. Visite Non si sa se siano possibili le visite ad Impel Down. Gli agenti del Governo e i Marine hanno l'autorità per andare nella struttura, ma hanno bisogno del permesso dei superiori. Essendo Impel Down una struttura del Governo Mondiale, i pirati non possono entrare. I membri della Flotta dei sette sono ammessi, ma solo col benestare del Governo Mondiale e, anche dentro la struttura, vengono prima perquisiti e poi costretti ad indossare manette di agalmatolite come riportano le misure di sicurezza. Se entrano senza permesso, come hanno fatto Barbanera e la sua ciurma, vengono considerati dei traditori ed invasori. Lasciare Impel Down A parte i visitatori e i funzionari del governo, la maggior parte delle persone che entrano ad Impel Down non ne escono mai vive. I soli prigionieri che abbandonano la struttura sono quelli che sono stati condannati a morte al di fuori dalla fortezza come Ace, coloro che erano stati incarcerati temporaneamente come Jinbe e coloro che sono stati rilasciati per altre ragioni come Arlong. Uscire da Impel Down è praticamente impossibile a causa delle difese, delle trappole estremamente pericolose e delle guardie del posto. I Re del mare che infestano la Fascia di bonaccia costituiscono l'ultimo e il più insormontabile degli ostacoli. Rufy è responsabile di aver guidato la prima evasione di massa della storia di Impel Down insieme ad Emporio Ivankov, Inazuma, Bagy, Das Bornes, Galdino, Crocodile, Jinbe ed altri 233 prigionieri. A seguito di questa fuga, i pirati di Barbanera hanno liberato parecchi prigionieri del sesto livello; quattro si sono uniti alla sua ciurma e molti altri sono fuggiti autonomamente. Struttura Impel Down è un'immensa struttura dalla forma di torre la cui base tocca il fondo del mare. Essendo stata costruita all'interno della Fascia di bonaccia, l'intera struttura è costantemente circondata dai Re del mare che nuotano sott'acqua. Il carcere è sorvegliato anche da una flotta di navi della Marina. Dentro i confini della prigione ci sono numerose celle e camere di tortura che vengono utilizzate per i prigionieri. Le celle sono tutte realizzate in agalmatolite per trattenere quelli con i poteri dei frutti del diavolo ed impedire loro la fuga. Nelle camere di tortura i prigionieri vengono tra le altre cose frustati, colpiti a morte, gettati in calderoni bollenti o impalati. Il carcere è attentamente monitorato dai lumacofoni di sorveglianza. Si trovano dappertutto, tranne dove il troppo freddo li rende inoperativi, e trasmettono qualunque cosa vedono ad un lumacofono più grande, che mostra i segnali ricevuti sui vari schermi, permettendo alle guardie di mantenere la sorveglianza. Ognuna delle versioni più piccole ha un allarme collegato al guscio. La sala in cui sorvegliano i filmati inviati dai lumacofoni si trova da qualche parte all'interno della fortezza. C'è anche un laboratorio medico da qualche parte all'interno della grande prigione. Vi si trovano molti medici e una varietà di attrezzature mediche per i trattamenti immediati per chiunque all'interno del carcere, sia per i prigionieri che per il personale. La stanza del generatore di tutta la prigione si trova al primo piano, prima del primo livello, e lì ci sono i comandi per aprire i cancelli della giustizia. Livelli Il livello assegnato ad un prigioniero di solito è determinato in base al valore della taglia sulla sua testa, anche se con eccezioni: ad esempio Crocodile, la cui taglia è stata congelata tempo fa. Oltre alle celle dentro cui si trovano i detenuti, ogni livello possiede una singolare forma e un tipo diverso di tortura. A causa delle torture che vengono eseguite nei vari livelli, ognuno di essi è chiamato inferno. Più si scende di livello, più le torture peggiorano. Primo livello: l'inferno cremisi L' è il primo livello. Il livello viene utilizzato per i criminali meno ricercati e contiene una grande foresta piena di alberi rossi. Le foglie degli alberi sono taglienti come lame mentre l'erba sul pavimento è appuntita come aghi. Qui i detenuti sono costretti a correre attraverso la foresta mentre sono inseguiti da ragni velenosi e guardie, provando così un immenso dolore mentre vengono trafitti. Come conseguenza, la foresta è completamente intrisa del sangue dei detenuti. Nel profondo della foresta vi è un buco che porta al secondo livello. Per coloro che non riescono a resistere è stata data la possibilità di saltare e andare al livello successivo, che contiene un inferno ancora più terrificante. Per questo nessuno osa addentrarsi nel buco. Bagy è stato tenuto qui prima della sua fuga dovuta al fatto che le guardie non sapevano che possedesse un frutto del diavolo, tantomeno uno la cui capacità lo rende resistente a questo tipo di tortura, che diventa nulla su di lui. Secondo livello: l'inferno delle bestie demoniache L' è il secondo livello. Bagy sostiene che ogni detenuto di questo livello ha una taglia superiore alla sua. Esso contiene svariate bestie di ogni genere e sorta. Tra le creature conservate qui vi sono scorpioni e manticore. Tra queste bestie di dimensioni regolari tenute qui ci sono anche due bestie gigantesce, il basilisco e la sfinge. Con queste varie bestie che scorrazzano per il livello, i prigionieri tenuti qui sono costretti ad essere inseguiti costantemente attraverso i corridoi del livello. A causa del pericolo temibile, i prigionieri spesso o perdono la voglia di scappare oppure si rifiutano di fuggire anche quando le loro celle sono sbloccate. Terzo livello: l'inferno della fame L' è il terzo livello di Impel Dowm dentro cui sono tenuti i prigionieri. La maggior parte dei prigionieri tenuti qui sono pirati che hanno una taglia di 50.000.000 di Berry o superiore. Su questo livello i prigionieri il calore che sale dal livello 4 e per mantenerli in uno stato di semi morte viene dato loro poco cibo e poca acqua. Sono ridotti talmente male che semplicemente guardandoli non diresti che un tempo erano criminali spaventosi. E nonostante la temperatura qui non sia niente in confronto a quella del livello 4, è abbastanza intensa da seccare ogni genere di liquido, con conseguenza che il livello 3 è un terreno desertico. Bentham è stato tenuto qui nonostante avesse una taglia di 32.000.000 di Berry. Nel mezzo del livello vi è un grande foro che porta dritto al livello 4. Questo, combinato con un ventilatore posto sul soffitto e che punta verso il buco, serve come sistema di ventilazione per reindirizzare il fumo prodotto dal basso. Il livello 4 è irraggiungibile attraverso questo foro dato che si rischia comunque la morte o di rimanere scottati a causa del calore del piano di sotto. Quarto livello: l'inferno rovente L' è il quarto livello di Impel Down in cui sono tenuti i prigionieri. A questo livello si trova una piscina piena di sangue bollente riscaldata da un incendio che la rende estremamente calda. Il calore causato da questa piscina è talmente intenso che riscalda anche il livello 3. Se si cerca di saltare fino a questo a livello dal livello 3 utilizzando il grande foro utilizzato per la ventilazione si rischia la morte se non si atterra in un punto sicuro. I prigionieri degli altri livelli vengono battezzati qui prima di essere mandati al livello designato. La forma più diffusa di tortura è quella di essere gettati nella gigantesca pentola di sangue bollente al centro del livello. Daz Bornes è stato tenuto qui anche se ha dimostrato di non essere turbato dal calore del livello nonostante fosse ai lavori forzati. Ha anche assistito al duello tra Rufy e Magellan mentre era nella sua cella. Magellan, l'ex direttore del carcere, ha la sua sede qui. Il suo ufficio contiene un ascensore che può tenere diverse persone e può portarle a tutti i livelli della fortezza saltando le scale. Questo è anche il livello in cui si trova la cucina del carcere, proprio di fianco alla sede di Magellan. La battaglia tra Rufy e Magellan è stata combattuta qui prima che il pirata venisse avvelenato e catturato. Quinto livello: l'inferno ghiacciato L' è il quinto livello di Impel Down in cui sono tenuti i prigionieri. Questo è il livello in cui sono tenuti i criminali con una taglia uguale a 100.000.000 di Berry o anche superiore. In netto contrasto con il livello sopra di essere, l'intero livello è un congelatore gigante. Il livello è così freddo che i prigionieri non sono solo congelati a volte a morte o a volte rischiando di perdere pezzi della loro carne, ma anche il cibo dato loro è congelato rendendolo praticamente immangiabile. A causa del freddo estremo, i lumacofoni non funzionano in questo livello, tagliandolo così fuori dalla sorveglianza e dal resto della prigione, eccetto le posizioni localizzate attorno agli ingressi che collegano il livello 5 al 6 o al 4. Oltre al freddo intenso, nel livello ci sono anche dei lupi che si aggirano per il piano come gli animali del livello 2, in cui sono stati inizialmente inseriti ma che sono stati spostati in quanto erano talmente feroci che davano la caccia alle altre bestie comprese il Basilisco e la Sfinge. Oltre a queste torture, i prigionieri in questo livello scompaiono pure dalle loro celle. I detenuti che sono in grado di muoversi spariscono senza lasciare traccia e, a causa di ciò, il personale di Impel Down chiama queste sparizioni "le sparizioni demoniache". La superstizione dice che i prigionieri spariti vengono effettivamente portati via dai demoni presso la Porta dell'inferno stessa. Questa superstizione è stata mantenuta unicamente nel livello 5 in modo che i detenuti dei piani superiori non ne venissero a conoscenza e i primi che l'hanno scoperto sono stati difatti Bentham (travestito da Hannyabal), Bagy e Galdino quando sono scesi a quel livello. Tra questi prigionieri mancanti c'è anche Emporio Ivankov, il regino degli Okama che fu imprigionato qui fino a quando scomparve misteriosamente dalla sua cella. Da allora egli vive in uno studio abbandonato nel profondo della foresta situata in quel livello. Rufy è stato trasferito nella torre centrale di questo livello dopo la sconfitta con Magellan fino a quando Bentham l'ha liberato nella speranza di trovare una cura. Quinto livello e mezzo: la terra dei Newkama Conosciuto come "il giardino segreto dei prigionieri", la è un sotto livello nascosto nell'inferno congelato ed è qui dove si trovano tutti i prigionieri spariti dal livello 5. L'area segreta si trova all'interno di una roccia tra i livelli 5 e 6 ed è stata scavata tempo fa da un prigioniero che aveva un frutto del diavolo che gli permetteva di scavare gallerie. E' un luogo segreto sconosciuto ai carcerieri, è dominato dalla "regina" Emporio Ivankov ed è chiamato il "paradiso degli Okama" dove tutti gli Okama e i prigionieri festeggiano e si divertono tutto il tempo. Viene descritto da Ivankov come il "paradiso all'inferno" ed è vero dato che nessuno dei detenuti che si trovano in questo livello nascosto pensano alla fuga dalla fortezza. Tuttavia, dato che il livello è nascosto, gli abitanti paiono rispettare delle regole molto severe che vietano loro di interagire con gli altri livelli o, nel caso, stare attenti a non essere scoperti. Nonostante ciò, paiono non discriminare i nuovi arrivati visto che hanno accolto calorosamente Bentham. Una delle sue principali sale è un unione tra un bar e una discoteca con attrazione principale un palco dove ci si può esibire in un cabaret eseguito quasi sempre da Ivankov e i suoi seguaci. A quanto pare ci sono delle entrate segrete poste negli altri livelli che conducono qui tranne che nel livello 6 utilizzate dagli abitanti per procurarsi le forniture necessarie. Il livello ha anche un sala di controllo con cui tengono d'occhio ciò che succede nella prigione in modo che i detenuti possano vedere ciò che sta accadendo e, per informarsi sugli eventi del mondo esterno, rubano i giornali dalla spazzatura. Dopo la fuga di massa da Impel Down, i residenti della Terra dei Newkama hanno partecipato alla guerra di Barbabianca e hanno lasciato il livello 5.5 vuoto. Tuttavia, dopo due annni, molti prigionieri sono tornati ad occuparlo e questa volta a governare la terra è il "regino" Bentham. Il suo nome è un gioco di parole su "nuovo arrivato" e Okama, e si riferisce al Okama che sono completamente in grado di cambiare generi grazie ai poteri di Ivankov. In Giappone, un "Nuovo Mezzo" è un uomo che subisce un'operazione di "cambio di sesso". Sesto livello: l'inferno infinito L' è il livello più basso di Impel Down e dove sono tenuti i prigionieri più forti e pericolosi che hanno causato crimini atroci la cui unica esistenza è diventata una grave minaccia per il Governo Mondiale. Sengoku ha detto che anche un solo prigioniero del livello 6 potrebbe essere un pericolo enorme per la popolazione. Ai prigionieri di questo livello è stata assegnata la pena di morte o l'ergastolo e i detenuti sono considerati "cancelati" dalla storia. Ace è stato tenuto qui in attesa della sua esecuzione e, dato che fino alla scoperta effettiva del livello per gli altri detenuti era solo una voce la sua esistenza, tutti inizialmente hanno creduto che fosse al livello 5. Anche Jinbe è stato portato qui ed era tenuto nella stessa cella di Ace. Anche se i prigionieri di questo livello sono in carcere per il resto della loro vita o fino alla loro esecuzione, Jinbe è stato portato qui solo temporaneamente dato che si era rifiutato di combattere contro Barbabianca. Anche Crocodile è stato tenuto qui in una cella vicino alla loro e, di fianco a loro, vi erano altri pirati leggendari che portavano rancore verso Barbabianca e di cui alcuni erano dei giganti. Tenuto a fianco dei prigionieri vi era l'ex capo carceriere Shiryu: dato che continuava a massacrare i prigionieri è stato considerato una minaccia anche all'interno di Impel Down ed è diventato troppo pericoloso per essere lasciato in libertà, difatti è stato condannato al livello 6 per abuso di potere fino alla sentenza di morte. E' interessante notare che, anche se il livello 6 è considerato l'inferno peggiore, i prigionieri non sono mai realmente torturati (anche se il Minotauro si presenta occasionalmente per torturare i prigionieri), sembra essere difatti semplicemente una cella di detenzione a vita o fino all'esecuzione e i detenuti non devono sopportare condizioni terribili come il caldo o il freddo a differenza dei piani più alti. Tuttavia, come si è visto mentre Jinbe e Crocodile si muovevano attraverso gli altri livelli, i prigionieri di questo livello possono essere considerati troppo forti per essere colpiti da qualsiasi tortura. Tuttavia anche la prigionia solitaria è considerata una tortura efficace dato che Shiryu ha dichiarato che la noia gli faceva desiderare la morte. Storia Only Escape and Past Horrible Reputation Twenty-two years before the start of the series, Shiki the Golden Lion became the first prisoner to escape Impel Down due to a mistake made by the Marines and by cutting off his own chained up legs. Ever since then, no prisoner had ever made a successful break-out or break-in until the eve of the Battle of Marineford. Over the years, many prisoners of Level 5 would disappear for no apparent reason. The guards dubbed this phenomenon as "demoning" away, and thought such prisoners were gone forever. In truth, they were rescued from their cells by Revolutionaries' commander Emporio Ivankov, who was also imprisoned in Level 5, and they all stayed at the secret Level 5.5, a space dug out by a past prisoner with a tunneling Devil Fruit power. Chief Guard Shiliew of the Rain has killed many prisoners within the walls of the prison for his sheer pleasure, and was deemed a menace. He was put on death row, and was held in Level 6 until his sentence would be carried out. Baroque Works Downfall and Spark of the Whitebeard War After the fall of Baroque Works at Alabasta, Crocodile (Mr. 0), Daz Bones (Mr. 1), Bentham (Mr. 2), and Galdino (Mr. 3), were all eventually transferred from a regular prison to Impel Down for life. When Marshall D. Teach captured Portgas D. Ace to gain the title of Shichibukai, Ace was transferred to Level 6, to be held there until his public execution. Sometime around Ace's imprisonment, Buggy the Clown was captured by the Marines and sentenced to Level 1. His crew was thinking of saving him, but due to Impel Down's reputation of impregnability, they gave up and left him. During the preparations for Ace's impending execution, Jinbe of the Shichibukai was sent to Level 6, as he refused to fight on behalf of the World Government, and even broke out on a rage in Marineford. He was placed in the same cell as Ace, whom he was friends with for a long time. Following this, the events of the Impel Down Arc take place. After the consecutive mass break-outs (the first led by Luffy and Buggy, the second by Blackbeard), it is unlikely that Impel Down was left with any surviving prisoners at the time, leaving Impel Down completely defeated. After the war with the Whitebeard Pirates, several Level 6 inmates would escape due to Blackbeard's death match and the warden, Magellan, would be beaten to an inch of his life. Two Years Later After the time skip, Impel Down has been repaired from Luffy and Blackbeard's mass escapes. Hannyabal has been promoted to Chief Warden and Domino has been promoted to chief guard. Another Demon Guard, Minochihuahua, has been added. Saldeath has grown taller and Sadi-chan has fallen in love with the newly appointed vice warden, Magellan who has been demoted (or has stepped down) down to vice warden. Personaggi di Impel Down Differenze tra manga e anime In un flashback di 20 anni fa apparso solo nell'anime, quando Hannyabal entrato a far parte del personale del carcere, si vede che il primo prigioniero che fu affidato al futuro diretto era Olive. Ella lo sedusse e lo costrinse ad abbassare la guardia riuscendo a immobilizzarlo e a rubargli i vestiti nel tentativo di scappare (una cosa simile a ciò che avrebbe fatto Bentham mascherato da Nami 20 anni più tardi), ma è stata bloccata da Magellan. Trivia * The symbol of Impel Down is an overlap of the prison name's initials, "I" and "D". * Impel Down prisoners are assigned a 4-digit number preceded by a single letter that appears to denote what floor the prisoner is to be held at, starting with E for level 1 and presumably ending with A for Level 5. It is unknown what letter would be given to Level 6 inmates, or if they are even assigned numbers. * Various influences of "Hell" are present within its walls: ** Impel Down seems to be heavily based on how Hell is described in Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy. Both are level-based, "inescapable" prisons with unique forms of punishment per level, and the lower one traverses, the worse the punishments become. ** Level 3: Starvation Hell is ironically the third floor, while in Dante Alighieri's hell, its the place where who was damned by the sin of gluttony are punished by "starving to death" inside Cerberus's gullets. ** Level 4: Blazing Hell is a typical representation of Hell in cultural and fictional references, with intense flames and heat burning the "sinners" (or in this case, prisoners), while a demonic figure (in this case, the Demon Guard Minozebra) pushing sinners into the flames. Magellan's residence on this level could refer to this depiction of hell being where the devil resides. This resembles, in Dante's tale, the level where violent people are punished: a lake of boiling blood, where the damned are drowning. ** Level 5: Freezing Hell is another thing that is based on Divine Comedy. In fact, this level is the one where the damned are fraudulent. With the only difference that the Dante's damned are totally frozen into a lake of ice. ** A few of the levels of Impel Down also seem to resemble Buddhist concepts of hell such as the Crimson Hell which seems based on the "Hell of the Sword Tree and Knife Hill" which similarly tortures its victims by forcing them to run upon or impaling them upon trees and hills covered with knives and swords. Also the Four Demon Guards seem to resemble the demon guards Horse Face and Ox Head. ** Each of the high ranking staff members seems to have a devil theme in their dress codes, a reflection to how each level of Impel Down is called Hell. *The Newkama land is a reference to the movie Rocky horror picture show, in which main character Frank N. Furter is a transvestite similar to Newkama inhabitants. In the final scene of the movie, the heroes Brad and Janett surrender to their transsexual feelings in a similar way as Ivankov's candyboys accept their true inner selves. Navigazione en:Impel Down fr:Impel Down zh:推進城 Categoria:Luoghi delle Fasce di bonaccia Categoria:Isole e arcipelaghi Categoria:Edifici